My Protector
by geekykhaleesi89
Summary: AU Damon and Elena are together before she turns into a vampire. There's a werewolf/Vampire standoff and Damon ordered Elena to stay home. Elena of course disregards this completely and shows up, thereby distracting everyone involved and putting herself and everyone else in danger. Damon being the old fashioned boyfriend he is decides punishment is in order. Contains Spanking.


"ELENA HOW COULD YOU!" Damon roared. I turned and ran to our room and turned to shut the door, but he was already in there. Stupid vampire speed was going to get me killed.

"Now Damon, please calm down." I put my hands up to try and placate him. He grabbed my hands and pushed them to my sides, giving me a good shake.

"What did I tell you about staying home?" He growled.

"I know you said to stay put but I couldn't let y'all go out there and not know what was going on. Not know if either of you might not be coming back. You can't expect me to just sit here!" I said vehemently.

"That's EXACTLY what I expected!" he yelled back. "Elena we've been through this before! You knew what would happen if you came out there! You put yourself and us all in danger!"

"HOW DID I PUT YOU IN DANGER?" I yelled at him.

"YOU TOOK STEFAN'S AND MY ATTENTION AWAY FROM WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON, A FUCKING WEREWOLF BATTLE!" He hollered right back at me. He grabbed me and hugged me so hard I thought my eyeballs were gonna pop out of my head.

"D-am-on" I gasped out. He let me go and pushed me down to sit on the bed.

"Enjoy sitting while you can." He growled at me and started pacing.

"Really Damon?" I whined. "This isn't the 1800's anymore. Spanking your girlfriend is not acceptable."

" Hmm I seem to remember you bringing this up last time you did something stupid."

"Well it's true." I grumbled.

"How'd that argument work for you then?" He asked raising his stupid sexy eyebrow.

"Well, it didn't." I mumbled under my breath.

"Exactly." He smirked. "This has happened... oh about four times in the last several months? And has any argument worked for you? "

"No." I said quietly, looking at the floor. "So maybe you should give it up hmm? Maybe you should actually start listening to me and Stefan?

""I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Are you seriously getting an attitude after what you just pulled?" He asked incredulously.

"Damon you're overreacting." I sighed.

"Oh really? Am I? You could have been killed! We could have been killed because our focus wasn't where it needed to be. Bonnie could have been killed because she was trying to include you under the shield last minute and it stretched her to her limit of power. IF Tyler had somehow gotten to you he never would have forgiven himself for killing you!"

" Well when you put it that way." I groaned knowing I was in for it. Part of the reason I loved Damon was how old fashioned and protective he was. Sometimes it was irritating but knowing someone was willing to keep me from getting hurt and from putting myself in danger was really something I'd missed since my parent's died.

"You young lady are in serious trouble." He pointed a finger at my face. " And I am seriously too angry to deal with you right now. I'm going downstairs to get me a drink then I'll be back up to take care of this. " He put both hands on either side of my thighs and leaned forward, his face inches from mine. " Do. Not. Move." He ordered quietly.

I nodded slightly and he pulled back and stalked out of the room.

" Shit." I groaned.

I was in deep this time. I had really hoped to get there and watch without anyone knowing, but no such luck. I don't even know why I did it. Sometimes it just seemed like I did these things expecting Damon to give up on me and leave. I feel like they go to all this trouble for me constantly, and I only cause more. I needed to stop, one of these days he was going to get fed up and leave me.

I lay down on the bed and pushed my face into the pillow as I started to cry. I wanted to muffle it so Damon or Stefan wouldn't hear.

Damon was at my side before it had been two minutes. " 'Lena are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"Calm down babe." He stroked my hair and held me close.

"I'm so sorry Damon." I sobbed." You can punish me however... I promise I'll obey from now on… just don't leave."

"Leave? Why would I leave?" He asked in a confused voice. He pulled back and pushed my chin up to look at him.

"What're you thinking in that head of yours Lena girl?" He raised the eyebrow again.

" I just… I know I cause you lots of stress and aggravation. I can't seem to control my urges to put myself in the middle of everything for you and my friends and family. Some day you're going to be tired of it. But I promise I'm going to do better I will Damon I will." I dissolved into tears again.

He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh 'Lena I'm not going anywhere… ever." He said quietly.

"You're mine and I'm yours. And yes I will punish you as I see fit, but know I don't do it out of spite. I do it to help you, to remind you to think before you do something that puts you in danger. I couldn't bear to lose you… none of us could. We need you sweetheart. "

I leaned up to kiss him. " Thank you." I said after we broke apart, me sitting beside him. "I truly am sorry. I was hoping no one would even notice me there."

He growled at this admission. "Are you kidding me Elena? That's even worse! What if no one but the wolves had seen you? Huh? How about that? Just LISTEN to me and this stuff won't happen! Everything we do is to keep you safe!"

"I said I'm sorry." I said pettishly. He had been being so sweet now I'd made him mad again. He sighed in obvious irritation.

"C'mon let's get this over with." He patted his lap. I obediently lay across his muscular thighs and waited.

"Explain to me why you're about to get your ass beat, and no excuses allowed. "He ordered, resting a heavy hand on the seat of my jean mini skirt.

"I disobeyed and didn't stay put like you told me too. And I put everyone and myself in danger." I said quietly.

" Good girl." He patted my behind lightly.

"Just get on with it." I griped.

He snorted. "Remember you said that in ten minutes." He yanked up my skirt and brought his hand down hard on my ass. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but after the first five smacks I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started to wriggle and whimper.

" Stay still." He ordered, pulling me tight into his stomach.

" Soorryy Damon." I moaned as he started in again. He held back I know since he has super strength but damned if my ass could tell. I managed to stay still for the next ten smacks before it became unbearable again. I kicked my feet and shrieked after a couple particularly hard smacks. Damon always started off slow and worked up to a fast, much harder pace.

"Plleeasssee stooopp Damon I swear I won't do it againnnn." I wailed.

"I know you won't." He said firmly. "I plan on making this something you'll remember for a looonngg time." He upped his game and started smacking on my sit spots.

" Damoonn you know I hate that!" I squealed.

"Pain is kinda the point babe." He chuckled.

"You're enjoying this!" I yelled at him.

"Can't ... Say... I'm…not." He said punctuating his words with hard smacks.

"You're a sadist!" I moaned.

"You know it sweetheart." He snarked back. He kept it up until I literally thought I couldn't take anymore. Then he stopped. He rubbed his hand gently over my sore painful rear end, and waited until I stopped crying and calmed down.

"Stand up Elena." He ordered after I was calm. I obeyed and slowly stood up; my skirt still rucked up around my waist. "Do you remember what I told you last time this happened?" he asked.

"No?" I sniffled.

"Think Elena."

Suddenly it came to me. "NO!" I gasped. "Please Damon I promise I'll never disobey again!"

He shook his head. "That's what you said last time. Let's just get this over with." He stood up and pushed me gently toward the bed, placing my hands down and helping me brace myself in the position he wanted. Then I heard him unbuckling his belt and pull it out of his pants loops. "Five." He said quietly, laying a calming hand on my back. "He pulled back and cracked the belt down across my ass. I managed to take all five strokes without falling over, but I shrieked my heart out.

When it was over Damon pulled me up and hugged me tight. I cried for ages, from the pain of the spanking and the pain of disappointing Damon yet again.

"Love you 'Lena." He said softly brushing hair out of my face. He leaned down and we kissed. Damon's kisses were something that can hardly be described. They were deep and desperate, like every time might be his last time to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs and hoisted me up to be straddling him. I kissed down his neck and nipped at his collarbone right where he liked it.

" 'Lena " He moaned, his thick erection rubbing on my clit through his jeans.

"Jesus Damon." I whispered. His hands were rubbing and kneading my sore throbbing ass. It hurt, but he knew I liked a little pain with my pleasure. I pulled open the buttons of his shirt as far down as I could before my body obscured them. Then I raked my nails down his exposed chest. Damon's breathing got heavier and he staggered back a little and leaned his back into the wall to brace us.

I leaned forward and bit one of his exposed nipples lightly and pulled with my teeth. Damon liked quite a bit of pain with his pleasure. He gasped and using one hand to hold me up on him still, he reached with the other hand and fisted it in my hair and yanked my head back, exposing my neck to him.

He put his fangs lightly against my carotid artery and pressed down gently, until the skin gave way. He fed for only a couple of seconds then retracted his fangs and kissed and licked the spot, and continued down my shoulder blade, pushing my shirt out of his way impatiently. Finally his impatience got the best of him and he threw me down onto the bed and ripped my shirt and skirt off.

I whined a little at the loss of contact, and from the pain when my ass hit the bed. He smirked at me like only he could and I instantly got wetter.

"Come here." I crooked my finger at him.

"And who says you're in charge?" He growled, "Pretty sure I'm the one in charge here." He said slowly undoing his jeans and stripping them off. I sat up, leaning back on my hands and looked up through my eyelashes at him.

"Of course sir." I said demurely.

"That's a good girl." He licked his lips evilly, while glancing over every inch of my exposed body. "Turn over." He ordered. "Hands and knees."

I obeyed quickly. His hands each grasped a thigh and pulled my knees apart, exposing my soaked pussy to his gaze. Then his hands slid up to rub over my ass. "God you're so fucking gorgeous Elena." He breathed, placing kisses on my bruised anatomy. "All red and swollen, and carrying my marks. " He moved down and breathed cool hair on my throbbing clit.

"Damon baby please! "I begged, resisting the urge to push back into him.

"Hmmm be a good girl, don't move." He ordered sternly, placing a light slap on my thigh. I shuddered but obeyed. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against my clit. I moaned as he slid his tongue down to tease my folds before licking his way into my cunt. I clenched around him as he used 160 years' worth of experience on me. He brought me to the edge, my stomach clenching, and pressure building at the bottom of my spine. Then he pulled back and out.

"Fuck." I moaned in agony. He draped himself over me, kissing up my spine and getting to my neck, kissing and sucking bruises into the skin.

"What do you want?" He growled in my ear.

I didn't answer; I just arched up into him, wanting as much skin on skin contact as possible. He reached underneath and pinched one of my nipples, hard. I squeaked and he repeated his question.

" I want you sir." I breathed as he fondled my breast. He pinched my nipple again.

"I need more than that doll." He bit my shoulder lightly. "Tell me what you want!" He said rubbing his thick hard dick on my ass.

"I want your cock. I need it inside me now." I begged, rubbing my ass against his crotch. He leaned back onto his knees and reached forward grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head back roughly. "Did you forget something?"

"Sir!" I said quickly. "I want you inside me please sir."

"That's better." He rumbled into my ear, finally letting go of my hair. He lined up his cock with my wet slit and plunged in. I screamed in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. His dick hitting every spot I needed, and his hips smashing into my sensitive ass. He braced himself against me, one hand on my left hip and one on my right shoulder. Slamming into me over and over again so hard I had to reach forward and brace myself on the headboard of the bed.

"Damon I need to cum!" I wailed.

"Not yet." He ordered between thrusts. He angled himself a little differently and I couldn't hold it back. I shrieked as my orgasm took over, my whole body jolting and spasming. I heard Damon's growl, but he kept pumping me through it. Just as the spasms were slowing he gave me a really hard smack on my ass making me jump.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"I told you not yet!" He grunted through his thrusts. He gave me four more heavy smacks, making me clench around him, and he finally came. His movements stuttered and finally stopped. He wrapped his arm around my waist then pulled me over so we were spooning, him still inside of me.

"You're a very disobedient minx you know that." He said biting my neck lightly.

"I'm sorry." I giggled as his fingers skimmed over my ticklish spots.

"You don't sound very sorry" he said playfully, reaching around and tweaking my nipple.

"I am though." I said burrowing back into his warm chest. "And I'm sorry about today." I said quietly. He wrapped his arm securely around me and pulled me tightly into him. "All forgiven 'Lena girl." He yawned quietly.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep in the arms of my protector. The man I love and who loves me. What more could any girl ask for?


End file.
